lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob's Great Adventure - a Bizarre Tale
Hello, I am Victor Lambert. I am in my early 20's, and I enjoy reading horror stories. This is a true story from back when I had an SNES, that utterly disturbed me for ages to come. One day I received a mysterious package. When I opened it, I accidentally cut myself. Some blood came out, and I screamed. Eventually I would regret that decision (I mean the decision to open the package!), but back then I didn't realise it. After bandaging my cut, I realised it was a game cartridge, with the name written in some weird red sharpie ... "Spongebob's Great Adventure". I turned the cartridge over, and saw the words "SNES & NES FRIENDLY!". Without thinking, I slipped it into my SNES, grabbed my controller and began to play ... and as I did I saw red for a few seconds. I was very confused, so I did ... well ... absolutely nothing. The screen turned black and displayed the name of the game. "Spongebob's Great Adventure". I was confused ... the name was different, and made even less sense. There was an exit button ... I clicked it. The screen turned red, and sed in white letters "Try again, Mortal fool." I decided it was time to play. A character selection screen appeared. It said "Pick Characters: Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob Squarepants, Eugene Krabs." I decided to pick Patrick. Patrick ended up in a huge green plain full of grass, and covered in blood. He looked around in utter confusion, and a fan started in the background. Anyway, Patrick suddenly screamed. I blinked and he was now dead, with blank eyes. All of the other characters I tried to pick were now dead, so I had to pick Squidward. His goofy, long nose waved around in the wind, as I was frantically trying to keep him alive. Meteors had began to fall out of the sky. Now, before I continue I have to point out two things. One, Squidward had an utterly terrible design (the game was pretty low quality anyway, looking like it was animated and illutrated in MS Paint), and two, when he wasn't walking, he faced the screen, holding his hands against his body as if posing or addressing a relative. A meteor suddenly fell in front of the camera, almost blinding me. I'm amazed an SNES could even produce that much light. I had dropped the controler shielding my face, and Squidward screamed. When the light had faded enough I looked at the screen. Squidward was standing in the crater, in his standing pose ... however, his wrists had been damaged, one of his tentacles had split in half, and he ... he had no eyes, just sockets. There wasn't too much blood, but it was still creepy for me ... some sick bastard created this. Squidward's mouth slowly began to open. Quiet screams began, as his mouth slowly grew wider. The screams got louder.The surroundings began to get sucked in ... blood flew off the grass, grass came free from the ground, the ground seperated from the sky, and even the sky became warped straight towards his mouth. The screams got even louder. Eventually everything but Squidward was black. The screams became ear-piercing. Every bit of colour, and every object had been sucked into the octopus' mouth. Then even Squidward fell in, as the game ended. I called 911 and showed them the cartridge. They said they'd look into it. Obviously they never did, and thought it was a prank set up by me to get some attention. I decided to take matters into my own hands ... I'm going to track down the sick asshole that did this ... and they will be sorry. Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Vidya games Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki